


It's Not Real

by splendid_splendont



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crazy Sam, Gen, Hurt Sam, after the cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_splendont/pseuds/splendid_splendont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows that isn't his brother. He's leaning against the wall of the hotel room and he know. It's not real, and he needs to get rid of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Real

**_It's not real._ **

 

Brown eyes stare wide with panic at the creature approaching and the only thing Sam can think is, _'It's not real.'_ A familiar smile lights a haunting face and a voice in Sam's head keeps screaming, 'It's not real.' The harsh sound of a bitter, humorless chuckle breaks the silence.

 

 

"Hey Sammy." Blood slips down an all-too-familiar face, covering it with a ghastly red paint. Shaking hands fumble along the floor until sweaty fingers grasp the Colt. A disappointed sound cracks like gunpowder and Sam's fingers are freezing as his mantra repeats like a broken record, _'It's not real.'_

 

 

"What do you think you're going to do with that, Sam? Shoot me?" Dean's voice is filled with what sounds like hurt. Sam's breathing is erratic. His fingers latch around the trigger. "Sammy, what are you you doing? Get your ass off the floor and come help patch me up." _'It's not real.'_ Dean groans in pain as he shuffles forward, stopping just in front of his brother and offers him help up.

 

 

"C'mon Sasquatch." Their eyes meet, and for the briefest of moments Sam hesitates. He places one hand in Dean's and raises the other that is holding the Colt to eye level with his older brother. _'It's not real.'_ Dean doesn't even have time to move away, not that he could have with how tight Sam is gripping his hand. The gunshot rings out loud and Sam's chest is tight as Dean collapses on the floor. _'It's not real,'_ echoes like the dull thump that is his brother's heartbeat growing fainter. It's not real.

 

Bobby doesn't make it. He was outside calling to check in with a friend, letting Dean head up to the hotel room alone. He drops his phone when he hears the telltale crack of a pistol firing and runs for the stairs but Bobby doesn't make it. He stands in the doorway, watching in horror as Sam pulls Dean's unmoving body into a broken embrace.

 

"It's okay, Dean. I know it wasn't really you. I'm stronger now, see? We don't have to be each other's weaknesses." Sam doesn't see Bobby, doesn't hear the older man retching just outside the doorway as he rocks the limp body in his arms slightly. He looks up though when Bobby falls to his knees on the carpet in front of them. Sam see's Bobby's broken, helpless expression, watches the silent tears glide down his cheeks and his mantra repeats but to a different tune, _'It's not real.'_

 

"What did you do, Sam?"


End file.
